Mold side wall beams are used, e.g., in casting concrete wall elements. Herein, the side wall beams are placed on a casting mold bed at desired locations determined by the size and shape of the object to be cast. Advantageously, the side wall beams are attached to the metallic casting bed by clamp magnets as described, e.g., in Finnish utility model application no. 4973. Side wall beams may also be employed for making openings, e.g. for window frames, at desired locations of the cast product. The casting machine travels above the casting bed and dispenses concrete mix into the mold delineated by the mold side walls. After the concrete is set, the side walls are detached. Elements are fabricated for different uses, whereby the dimensions of the products being cast, e.g., their length and width, as well as the size and number of possible openings, may vary widely.
A state-of-the-art solution for meeting the needs for continuously varying element dimensions is to prepare a separate mold for each different element size because no rapid and accurate method has been available for extending and interconnecting side wall beams. Due to the lack of reliably and rapidly dismountable mold constructions it has been necessary to make a release cant (i.e., slanted mold walls) in fixed-size molds used for making openings.